


Devil on the Bed

by orphan_account



Category: the GazettE
Genre: Alternate Universe - Supernatural Elements, Fluff and Smut, M/M, Mildly Dubious Consent, Ruki as an incubus, Smut, incubus
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-24
Updated: 2016-04-24
Packaged: 2018-06-04 06:48:29
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,381
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6646174
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When Uruha suggest this new club to go to, Aoi isn't keen on the idea. He goes along with it to please his friend and ends up ordering something a little different on the menu. Will he enjoy it enough to want to go back for seconds? Or will he fall for the devil who wants to devour his soul?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Devil on the Bed

"No."

"Please."

"No!"

"Why not?"

"Because I don't want to."

"Aoi! Come on, everyone's going to it, so we should too!"

"Uruha, if everyone jumped off a bridge, would you do the same?"

The blond frowned and slumped in his office chair as he turned back to his computer. Aoi rolled his eyes as he heard his friend grumbling. Uruha had come back from his lunch break and thrown a flyer down on his desk. It was for the new host club that had opened in town. Uruha was a sucker for pretty hosts and he always manages to drag him into trouble. Aoi stopped typing and gave the flyer another once over. It did seem interesting and he had to admit, it was always fun when the blond and alcohol were thrown into the mix.

"Alright," Aoi spoke out and he heard the chair swirl back around. He didn't even need to look at the other to know the look on his face. 

"Oh, thank you!" Uruha clapped his hands together and lounged back. Clearly, he was not getting anymore work done this afternoon. Him and Aoi spent the rest of the work day discussing tonight. Apparently it was a specialist host club that had a certain theme. _Incubi_. Aoi saw the slogan: _Be ready to be seduced_.  
He should have known Uruha wanted to go to a seedy host club. It had been a while since both of them had gotten laid. Aoi just hadn't been in the mood. Female, male, he just couldn't find anyone to keep his interest up.

Aoi cursed as he ended up with quite a bit of overtime work towards the end of his shift. He was sure his boss was waiting for him to look like he was leaving before piling more things on his desk.

"Aoi, hurry up!" Uruha complained as he came back from the bathroom. A quick glance told the other that he had changed into more appropriate attire for the host club. Great, now he would be stuck wearing his work clothes. 

"Just give me a minute." The raven-haired sighed and he finished off one of the reports. A quick save and he pushed away from his desk. "Right, come on, this better be good."  
It took the two a quick train ride to the city center, flyer in hand as they searched for the address. The club was located a few streets away from the hustle and bustle of the crowds. Aoi noted that it was on the top floor of a small building and red lights were illuminating the entrance way. "So how did you find this place again?"

"Some cute little thing was handing out flyers. So I took one." Uruha grinned as they walked up the spiral staircase. "And-"

"Let me guess, he had the bluest contacts in and the cutest smile and if he's working tonight, you're going to request him."

"You know, you can be a real jerk," Uruha hummed as they stopped at the front door of the host club. "Just don't embarrass me, alright?"

"Don't worry, you do that naturally." Aoi rolled his eyes and clutched his briefcase. Why did he agree to this again? 

They entered, Uruha first, and there were instructions to ring a hanging bell. The hallway in front of them was decorated in red, gold and black trimmings. Aoi thought it looked a bit seedy but... suitable? Was that the word? They both stood there until the door opened and he caught a glimpse of the inside. He saw the club was quite packed, but from what he could see it was very private. 

"Good evening, Masters." The small host greeted them and Aoi could see Uruha's eyes light up. Was this the cutie he mentioned? "Do you have a reservation?"

"N-"

"Yes, we do, under Takashima." 

"What the hell, Uruha?"

The blond just grinned at him and moved to follow the host into the large room. Aoi followed behind them and observed the surroundings. It contained quite a few booths that were shrouded by a lace netting. He frowned as he saw customers with, what he assumed were, hosts. They were quite... intimate.

Aoi inhaled the scent of cinnamon incense as they were brought to their booth.

"Your server will be with you shortly. You will be able to request a worker once the spending limit has been reached or a special order has been made." Uruha nodded eagerly and smiled at the host as flirtatious as he could. "Are you on the menu?"

Aoi had to cringe at how to blond was behaving. The host answered him, but Aoi wasn't taking notice of what was being said. He was watching the bar at the other end of the room and saw the figure of a small man leaning against it. Aoi leaned forward as the host left them to look at the menu and he moved the curtain to get a better look. 

Aoi saw the smaller man had his hair up in a high ponytail and was wearing a long robe. It fit in with the attire of the club. Aoi thought that he must work here because he seemed so comfortable within himself and his surroundings. Aoi felt like his heart stopped when his gaze met with the other's. 

"Aoi?"

Aoi tore his gaze away from the bar to look at Uruha, who was holding out a menu for him to have a look at. A quick glance back at the bar told him that the smaller man had vanished. He frowned and sat back into the booth properly. 

"What's wrong?"

"Nothing, I thought I saw... never mind. What are you getting?"

"I don't know yet. Maybe one of the specials. See if I'm lucky enough to get that cutie as my order."

Aoi hummed and stared at the menu. The drinks looked exotic. He hadn't even heard of some of them before. Aoi took in another scent of cinnamon and sat back. "I like that smell."

"What smell?" Uruha asked as he looked through his own menu.

Aoi stared at him weirdly and shrugged. He went back to looking at the menu and tried to pick what looked most appetising to him. After a few more minutes of deciding, they called the waiter over. Uruha gave his order and then it was Aoi's turn. 

"And to drink, Master?"

Aoi turned over the menu and looked at the special items. He glanced quickly and saw the cinnamon-flavoured drink. That sounded appealing to him at the moment. "One, _Devil on the Bed_ , please." He saw the host's eyes widen and Aoi raised an eyebrow. "Is there a problem?"

"No, Master. Not many people choose that drink."

"And why is that?"

"It's a special order, with an extra special experience."

Uruha patted Aoi's shoulder and laughed. "Well you wanted a good night, didn't you?"

The host left and the two sat back and had idle chatter. They talked about a number of things until the host returned with their food. The server placed Uruha's drink on the table and placed a small box in front of Aoi. The server then turned to leave. 

Aoi frowned and called the server again, "Excuse me, where is my drink?"

The server kept his head down and pointed to the box. "It is ready for you in the _Red Room_."

Aoi's mouth fell open and he stared at the blond. "What the hell?" 

Uruha just smiled and started his meal. "You heard the man, the Red Room. Eat up and get going."

"Aren't you in the least bit weirded out by this? You act like this isn't your first time..." Aoi's face fell and he shook his head, instant realisation. "I don't believe this!"

Uruha held his hands up and shook his head. "Hey, I just wanted you to have a good time. You've been so uptight recently." 

Aoi's eye twitched. "Uptight?"

"Come on, you haven't had any fun in a while and you needed to loosen up a little bit."

"I can't believe you. All this time and you were just playing me," Aoi snapped and he threw his napkin down. "So go on, what happens with this special drink?"

"Oh, that?" Uruha continued to eat. "I don't know, actually. I never ordered that one."

Aoi sighed and sat back. "So this isn't a trap you've set up?"

"Nope." Uruha took a bite out of his food and grinned. "But believe me, I had a hell of a time with one of the hosts here, so I hope your adventure is as good as mine was. I might order it again, actually."

"What is this place anyway?" Aoi opened the box in front of him to find a small golden key on a bed of velour. "And who's Ruki?"

Uruha leaned over and saw the name inscribed on the side of the key. "No way, you picked Ruki? I've heard of him. He's apparently number one here. It's hard to get him as his drinks are rarely on the menu. I've heard he's reserved for special customers." 

"Then why the hell did I get him?"

"God knows, just take it. I will if you won't. He might be the head Incubus?"

"Incubus?"

"Don't tell me you don't understand the theme of this place. It's all about seduction and temptation."

"So this is a brothel?" Aoi sighed. "How much is this going to cost me?"

"Nothing extra, just the price of the drink," Uruha informed him.

Just how many times had he been here before? He seemed to know a lot about this place and Aoi had the feeling that Uruha knew more than he was letting on. 

"And you seriously can't smell that strong cinnamon smell?"

"No? I smell vanilla." Uruha chuckled. "Are you sure you don't need to go home and get some rest? Maybe come back another day?"

Aoi shook his head. Something inside of him wanted to know more. Especially since quite a few things didn't add up. He looked at the key and then back up at the blond.  
"What are you waiting for? Go." 

He didn't need to be told twice and he left booth and looked around. He saw his server notice him and gently point to a small corridor. Aoi glanced around and took a better look at the customers. They were being wined and dined and... seduced. Aoi frowned as he saw a few customers getting friendly with their hosts. Friendly didn't seem to be the right word. But he could taste the lust in the air. 

Aoi knew that if he was acting sensibly, he would have left. Screw Uruha. He should have just left and maybe stopped by one of the ramen places by his house. It must have been his morbid curiosity or the cinnamon smell was clouding his judgement. The incense seemed to be more prominent with each step he took towards the _Red Room_. The corridor was long and dark, illuminated only by candles. Aoi kept walking forward until he reached the door. He gripped the handle and pushed in the key. Aoi's throat ran dry as he heard the click and he could feel his heart pounding in his chest. 

Aoi pushed the door open and stepped inside. Gazing around the room, he saw garish decorations, both red and black, almost matching the bar itself. There was a large bed towards the end of the room, with a couple of small steps leading up to it. There was a small table to the right of him with a drink on top of it and a small card.

_Drink me_

Aoi frowned as he picked up the cocktail glass and brought the drink to his lips. He inhaled the cinnamon smell coming off the red drink. What was with that type of scent? "Doesn't it smell beautiful?" a voice called out behind him, causing Aoi to jump. He had to compose himself as to not spill or drop his drink. "It's my favourite."

Aoi turned to see a familiar gaze staring up at him. It was the man from the bar. The one with the piercing eyes and full lips. Aoi frowned inwardly. When did he start noticing that aspect of the man in front of him? All he had was a fleeting gaze previously. 

"Who are you?"

"My name was on the key."

"Ruki?" Aoi saw those lips curl up into a smile. Aoi took a moment to take in the sight in front of him. The long robes reached the floor, the hair tied up so effortlessly. Aoi had to admit that the other man was gorgeous. The longer he stared at him, the more he was drawn to him. 

"Drink up," the smaller man ordered him as he gestured to the glass with a gloved hand. "You ordered it, after all."

Aoi looked down at the drink and then back up to that smirk. He felt a shiver run down his spine and felt his senses overwhelmed. He brought the cool glass to his lips and slowly drank the liquid. It burned his throat slightly and he downed it in one. Ruki's eyes widened for a split second and then Aoi could see a pleased look on his face. 

"I haven't seen you around here before," Ruki spoke softly, taking a few steps towards the taller raven-haired man. "This is your first time, isn't it?"

Aoi nodded numbly as Ruki reached for the glass. He set it down on the table and then ran his fingertips up the other's chest, observing the nod from the other man. "Don't worry, I'll take care of you." 

Aoi felt lightheaded, slightly woozy, but his body felt warm. Aoi blinked slowly as he stared down at the beauty in front of him and he tilted his head gently. "W-What...?"

"Shh... Just enjoy." Ruki let his tongue run along his bottom lip, never breaking eye contact with the other. "Let me give you what you ordered."

Aoi felt Ruki take him by the hand and led him towards the bed. It felt like he was suffocating, drowning in his own senses. What was happening to him? He lifted his feet as he was brought up the small steps leading to the bed and was pushed down onto it gently. 

Aoi glanced up at the other, his vision slightly swimming. "What did you do to me?"

Ruki smirked as he placed his knees on either side of the bed and crawled over the raven-haired's form. He leaned forward, causing Aoi to lay fully on the bed, Ruki's hands at either side of his head. Aoi felt dizzy even while lying down. It felt like something was being emitted from the mysterious man in front of him. That something was drawing him in. 

"You ordered me." Ruki smirked and leaned down to place a small kiss at the side of Aoi's lips. "So here I am." 

Aoi gasped in pleasure as he felt the other's hips pressed against his and felt the kisses being bestowed around his face. The more kisses he felt, the more he needed to feel Ruki's lips on his. He was being a tease. Ruki chuckled deeply and he could feel the rumble in his chest. 

"How do you feel?" Ruki whispered into the other's ear, running a hand through Aoi's hair. "Tell me, Aoi."

How did Ruki know his name? Aoi felt a shred of confusion that left as quickly as it came when Ruki's gloved fingertip traced his jaw. Aoi watched as Ruki sat up and stared down at him, waiting for his answer. "I... I feel funny.."

Ruki tilted his head in amusement and brought his hands to his robes. Aoi watched with interest as he saw the other's fingertips unravel the bindings that were keeping the material together. Ruki glanced at the man laying beneath him and froze. "Do you want to see?"

Aoi frowned as his head lulled slightly. How did he end up in the situation? He felt enthralled by the other. His body wanted more and his mind was catching up to him. What was  
in that drink? 

"Relax, I'm not going to do anything you don't want me to do," Ruki purred. "You are my customer. I am here to please you." 

Aoi felt a little more conscious of himself once those words left the other's lips, "Did you drug me?"

Ruki chuckled and the sound was almost like velvet. "If you'd like to think that way, that may be easier than what's happening."

"What's happening?"

"Shh..." Ruki placed a gloved finger over Aoi's lips. "Don't dwell on those thoughts now, just enjoy your _Devil on the Bed_."

Aoi's eyes fluttered closed as he felt Ruki's fingertips encircle his neck. The cool contrast of the gloves compared with the warmth of the other's hips left him drowning in senses once again. His body was submitting so easily. It was like the other had some sort of power of him in the most delicious way.

"That's it." Ruki smirked and let his fingers trail down to Aoi's chest, pulling at the tie to force the man laying beneath him to sit up. "Submit to me..."

Ruki tugged harshly and Aoi's elbows propped up instantly to keep himself supported as Ruki's lips covered his forcefully. Aoi submitted instantly, following the words of the smaller man. Their tongues brushed against each other in a slight battle for dominance. Aoi wanted to submit to the other, sure, but that didn't mean he wanted Ruki to do all the work. 

Ruki pulled back slightly and tugged on Aoi's bottom lip with his teeth, causing Aoi's eyes to roll back slightly and moan. "Heh, do you like it rough?"

Aoi pulled back further, and lifted one hand to cup the other's cheek. He stared up at him in silence, his own chest heaving. 

"What do you want to do to me?" Ruki spoke, moving back to untie his robe, letting one sleeve drop off his shoulder, revealing the palest-looking skin Aoi had ever seen. It was his for now. It was his to touch and to mark. He growled in arousal as the other's hips pushed down on his. Ruki's kiss had worked him up into a frenzy and his arousal had grown so quickly. It was just a kiss! Aoi wasn't some horny teenager, god dammit!

"Take it all off," Aoi ordered, watching how Ruki reacted to the tone of his voice. So Ruki was the type who liked to be told what to do? He had to remember that and take advantage of it. Aoi was the customer, after all. Ruki bit his hip and shrugged his other shoulder out of the robe, the black material pooling at his stomach, revealing erect nipples. Ruki was excited by this as well? That gave Aoi some satisfaction. 

"I want to be on top," Aoi barked out another order and pushed against Ruki gently. "Crawl to the head of the bed."

Just like a cat, Ruki did as he was ordered, lying on his back with his head on top of the pillows. He purred as he beckoned the other. "Please, Aoi."

Aoi growled as something inside him snapped. It was as the sight of the other spurred him on. He wanted the other, instantly. The look he was giving him, the skin on display. Ruki looked nothing but erotic. It excited him that this beautiful creature was all his. Aoi moved to lie on top of the other, tugging at his black robe as he placed kisses down the other's chest. His arousal twitched as he bit down on Ruki's nipple to hear a noise that could only be described as _sinful_ be released from the perfect mouth. 

Aoi made his way back up and pressed a harsh kiss on the other's lips before pulling back just mere millimeters. "It feels like you've taken over me..." he admitted. "It feels like you're making me want you, and I love it." Ruki smirked back up at him and Aoi didn't have time to figure out what the other was doing when his trousers were quickly unbuckled and a gloved hand gripped his arousal.

"Fuck!"

"Yes, Aoi. Fuck. Me, to be exact. I want this cock in me so badly."

"If I wasn't so desperate, I would have your lips taste my dick. You look like you love sucking cock." Ruki's moan was enough of an answer for him.

"Next time."

"There's going to be a next time?" Aoi questioned as he thrust into Ruki's hand while panting, "You haven't even had me yet and you're begging for more."

"You're more interesting than the others."

Aoi didn't answer. He tugged at Ruki's hand, gesturing him to stop. It would be over too quickly if Ruki kept that up. Aoi tugged at the robe, opening it fully to see Ruki's arousal already erect and leaking. Aoi hummed in appreciation and let his hands travel up the other's thighs, feeling him shiver underneath.

"Do you have..."

"In the drawer."

Aoi didn't need to be told twice. He leaned to the side and opened the drawer, finding what he needed quickly, and began to prepare himself and Ruki. By the time he was three fingers and knuckles deep into the beautiful being beneath him, Aoi could have almost come at the sight. 

Ruki's back arched deliciously and when Aoi curled his fingers inside the tight warmth, Ruki released a scream of pleasure that could have deafended Aoi. Aoi didn't care, though. He would have been happy to have that be the last thing he ever heard.

"A-Aoi, please. Fuck. I need you."

He had reduced Ruki to a quivering mess, but he was no better. The lust that coursed through him ran rampant. He had never wanted to fuck someone so badly in his entire life. What was the smaller one doing to him?

Aoi released his fingers and tugged at his tie, loosening it to bring it over his head and shrugged his jacket off. It was warm. It was too warm. He needed air. No, he needed Ruki. Aoi quickly removed his shirt and lowered his trousers. He caught Ruki staring at his cock hungrily and he smirked. "Do you want this?" He grasped his arousal. 

Aoi moaned as Ruki spread his legs further and nodded. "Please...."

It took one thrust for Aoi to be fully inside the beauty. Both of them moaned in unison. Aoi had never experienced such warmth before. He was burning inside and out. The feel of Ruki was addictive, he didn't want to move, but Ruki had other ideas. Aoi moaned as Ruki's hips moved. The warmth surrounded his cock so deliciously. Aoi took the hint and moved out all the way, only to trust back in harshly. Ruki screamed out his name in ecstasy. "Do you like that? Do you like me fucking you?"

"Y-Yes. _Fuck_."

Aoi felt like a man possessed. An animal in heat. This was not what he was normally like during sex. Sex for him wasn't passion, it wasn't lust. It was something to pass the time when he was bored. 

But this...

This was _magical_ Ruki was making him feel things he didn't know were possible. His hips moved erratically as he wanted release, grasping hold of Ruki's neglected arousal, feeling the fluid already leaking from the tip. They were both close. "Come with me, Ruki."

Aoi bit down at the side of Ruki's mouth and they both moaned as Ruki came between them, and the heat surrounded him so perfectly that he came too. Before Aoi had time to even comprehend what was happening, Ruki kissed him fiercely. He enjoyed it at first; however, he started feeling weak the longer the other's lips touched his. His vision was swimming again and he was light-headed once more. Before he slipped into unconsciousness, he heard a whisper: "Goodnight, Aoi." 

Aoi shot up as he awoke abruptly. He looked around to see he was back in his room. What the hell? Did he just dream all that? Aoi shook his head and reached for his nightstand, turning on his light. That felt so real. Aoi frowned as he saw the time was nowhere near when he needed to get up for work. 

What happened to Uruha? Did they go to a host club and leave? So many questions that needed answers. He was too tired to try and figure them out. He was about to turn to light back off when he noticed a business card propped up against his phone. 

Aoi frowned and reached for it, bringing it closer so he could read it. His face dropped when he read the name: _Incubi_

It wasn't a dream. He really did have the best sex in his entire life... with a host. Fuck. He turned the card over and smirked. _Next drink is on the house, Ruki_

Aoi placed the card back down and turned off the light. He pictured the look of ecstasy on the other's face as well as just the simple smile. He knew he wouldn't have to convince Uruha too much to go out to the club after work. 

Aoi was addicted and he needed his fix. He knew he had left an impression on the smaller man and hoped he felt the same way - why else would he leave him with that card and note? Some things still didn't add up, but he didn't question anything yet. The flyer tried to warn him, didn't it? _Be ready to be seduced._

Aoi had been seduced alright, by the most beautiful creature he ever had the pleasure to gaze upon. He knew then that he would become a regular at that club. Anything to see Ruki again. 

Maybe he really was an incubus..." Aoi thought out loud, frowning. He laughed to himself and settled down to sleep, dreaming of Ruki throughout the night until he woke. Aoi didn't realise how close to the truth he was. He was in trouble. Some part of him knew that, but he didn't care. Ruki was his devil on the bed and the devil had damned his soul. 


End file.
